Hudba môjho srdca
by carmerion
Summary: Poviedky, ktorých námetom sú rôzne pesničky. Budú vychádzať podľa toho, ako ma nakopne múza.


**Diera v srdci**

* * *

><p>„V srdci mi zostala diera<br>A nosím ju všade so sebou  
>Ako poklad, ktorý ma sprevádza na cestách..."<br>_(Jewel – The shape of you)_

* * *

><p>Blížil sa koniec septembra a prvé listy už začali opúšťať svoje domovy v bohatých korunách stromov. Tvorili pod nimi farebný koberec, ktorý lemoval úzku uličku kamenných stĺpov, ktoré boli na prvý pohľad od seba na nerozoznanie. Každý však bol niečím zvláštny. Nie, farbou to nebolo. Všetky boli z mramoru belšieho než ten najčistejší sneh na svete. Slnečné lúče zapadajúceho slnka sa od nich odrážali a široko-ďaleko bolo možné vidieť tú prekrásnu hru farieb.<p>

Nebolo to ani ich výškou. Všetky stáli v pozore ako jeden, akoby boli na stráži. Vzdávali česť tým, koho symbolizovali, koho pod svojimi základmi chránili. Dokonca aj vytesané písmena si boli podobné. Akoby tvorili štít, ktorý má chrániť nejakú dávno zabudnutú spomienku. Písmená už možno zašli a vybledli, ale spomienky ostali v srdciach naveky.

Kde tu stojace stromy vyzerali ako smutné sochy, ktoré stáli na stráži živým i mŕtvym. Ich zahnuté pahýle sa nakláňali k náhrobkom, akoby sa ich chceli dotknúť. Boli takmer na dosah a zároveň také vzdialené. Žeby symbol toho, ako máme svojich blízkych na dosah a pritom takých vzdialených?

Jeho tiché kroky tlmila orosená tráva a zmes mokrého lístia. Viedli ho k jednému z tisícov rovnakých náhrobkov. Nemusel si okolo nich odrátavať cestu, poznal ju už naspamäť. Nohy ho viedli samé ku krížu neporovnateľne krajšiemu, než boli tie naokolo. Nie preto, že by sa niečím očividným líšil. Ale pretože ukrýval pozostatky ženy, ktorá bola krásna telom i dušou. Krásny, ale smutný a studený. Tak ako bola teraz aj ona.

Bolo to už dávno. Teda tak to aspoň hovorili jeho známi a rodina. Ale ani keby prešlo tisícročie, nikdy by sa to nezdalo menej bolestivé či zabudnuté. Stále mal pred očami spomienku na ten deň, kedy o ňu prišiel. Spolu s tisícom iných spomienok, či už krásnych alebo smutných. Hoci bol ateista, modlil sa ku všetkým svätým, ku všetkým bohom, ktoré ľudstvo vyznávalo. K vyššej sile, ako by to nazval v jednej zo svojich kníh, a žiadal len o jediné – aby na ňu nezabudol. Aby o ňu znovu neprišiel.

Rok čo rok nosil tie isté kvety na jej hrob. Gladioly, ktoré tak milovala. Keby len tušila, že vyjadrovali jej podstatu. Vyjadrovali silu charakteru, ale zároveň jej ženskú krehkosť. Vernosť i cnosť. A zo všetkého najdôležitejšie – spomienku. Spomienku na matku, ktorú vo svojom srdci uchovávala do posledného dychu. Spomienku na rodinu, či už pokrvnú alebo tú, ktorú spečatila preliatou krvou a pri spoločnom naháňaní zločincov. Pretože jej partneri boli jej rodinou. V dobrom i zlom. V zdraví i v chorobe. I pri manželskom sľube totiž vzniká rodina.

Takej cti sa jej však nedostalo. Ako malá možno snívala o tom, že ju jej otec bude viesť k oltáru a ona bude kráčať k svojmu milovanému, s ktorým ju bude čakať nádherná budúcnosť. Matka ju bude sledovať z prvej lavice s očami plnými sĺz od nesmierneho šťastia. Ten sen sa však rozplynul v jeden pochmúrny januárový večer, keď na dvere ich bytu zaklopala polícia a stačili štyri obyčajné slová, ktoré navždy zrútili jej predstavu na šťastný život, akoby to bol len domček z kariet.

Pre Richarda boli spomienky na ňu príjemné i bolestivé zároveň. Do jeho myšlienok sa zakaždým vkrádal smútok zo straty, nech si už spomenul na čokoľvek – či už spoločne strávený čas nad hamburgermi po práci alebo podpichovanie, ktorým si zlepšovali náladu. Dokonca aj keď šlo do tuhého a hrozilo im, že prídu o život, vždy existovalo svetielko nádeje, ktoré žiarilo silnejšie, než čokoľvek na svete.

Pár krokov od mramorového kríža spomalil a uprel zrak na vyryté písmená, ktoré hyzdili inak nevinný pomník. _Katherine..._ ďalej ani nečítal. Vedel predsa kto tam leží. Aj to, ako sa to stalo. Kvety jemne položil na mokrú trávu, akoby boli jednoduchou prikrývkou.

Pamätal si na ten deň, ako keby to bolo iba včera. Na ten deň, kedy o ňu prišiel, nikdy nezabudne. Ako by aj mohol? Doteraz cíti závan vetra, vyvolaný svištiacou guľkou, ktorá ho len tesne minula a zasiahla jeho milovanú priamo do srdca. Nepomohlo ani to, že sa ju snažil odstrčiť a ochrániť ju vlastným telom. Stalo sa to len o niekoľko desiatok metrov ďalej, pri hrobe jej mentora a kapitána. Držal ju v náručí do posledného výdychu. Videl, ako z nej postupne vyprcháva život, ako jej v očiach pomaly zhasína svetlo.

V tej chvíli mu umreli všetky slová na jazyku, a spisovateľ Richard Castle nebol jedným z tých ľudí, ktorí by stratili reč. Naopak, i v tých najbeznádejnejších situáciách mu nechýbali slová. Vtedy však prišli všetky o svoj zmysel. Prišiel o ňu a žiadne slová na svete mu ju nedokázali vrátiť späť. Aký zmysel malo povedať jej, že ju miluje, či to, že s ňou chce stráviť zvyšok svojho života? Ona sa to už aj tak nikdy nedozvie.

Jeho priatelia z okrsku ho ubezpečovali, že dostanú toho bastarda, čo jej to urobil. Prešiel však už rok a strelec si stále behá po slobode. Prípad bol oficiálne odložený ako nevyriešený. Rick však vedel, že Esposito a Ryan sa len tak nevzdajú. Sám potajomky vyšetroval. I teraz na jeho interaktívnej vražednej tabuli svieti malá ikonka, ktorá ukrýva výsledky jeho snahy.

Tá však k ničomu neviedla a jeho priatelia i rodina na ňom videli, ako sa obviňuje. Nielen zo smrti svojej milovanej Kate, ale aj kapitána. Jeho blízki stále nechápu, prečo sa za všetko cíti zodpovedný. Keby len vedeli...

Keby len vedeli, že za všetko môže on. Už nikdy by sa na neho nemohli pozrieť bez znechutenia. To on sa predsa začal rýpať v prípade jej matky. To on prišiel na spojenie Dicka Coonana s jej vraždou. Kvôli nemu do toho Kate zase spadla a prišla o život. Už sa to nedá vyriešiť terapiou ako kedysi.

Po líci mu stiekla osamelá slza, ktorá po sebe zanechala iba slanú cestičku, a dopadla na kyticu kvetov. Pred očami sa mu totiž zjavil obraz Kate, ležiacej na mäkkej tráve. Jej čierna uniforma so zakrvavenými bielymi rukavicami ostro kontrastovala s okolitou zeleňou.

Hľadela mu priamo do očí a snažila sa niečo povedať. Slová sa jej však zasekli v hrdle. No Richard jej dokázal prečítať v očiach to, čo od nej nikdy nepočul. _Milujem ťa._ Ako túžil počuť tie dve slová, vlastne akékoľvek slová. Hlavne aby ich vyslovila Kate, ktorá by bola živá a zdravá. Každé ráno by jej priniesol jej obľúbenú kávu, snažil by sa z nej vydolovať veselý smiech, ktorý ho zakaždým zahrial pri srdci, a všetko by bolo v poriadku.

To však nebolo možné a on to vedel. Cítil prázdnotu, ktorú nedokázal ničím zaplniť. Ani jeho dcéra, svetlo jeho života, ho nedokázala vytrhnúť z neustálej depresie. I s písaním kníh o Nikki Heatovej už dávno skončil. Aký to malo zmysel pokračovať? Jeho inšpirácia umrela spolu s jeho milovanou.

Kľakol si k náhrobku a jemne ho pobozkal, akoby bozkával jej pery. Bol studený, priveľmi studený. Po líci mu stiekla opäť ďalšia slza.

„Odpusť mi," zašepkal zlomeným hlasom.

Jemný vánok mu rozčechril vlasy a jemne ho pohladil po lícach. Zavrel oči a rozlúčil sa s prísľubom, že o pár dní príde zase.

* * *

><p>„Hoci ma bolí srdce<br>Na tvári sa mi usadil úsmev a žiari  
>Tak ako oknom do neba<br>Presvitá svetlo..."  
><em>(Jewel – The shape of you)<em>


End file.
